XGames
by Wingless205
Summary: What do you get when you combine the X-Men and baseball? Chaos, that's what!


You know, if anyone can help me come up with a better title, it would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men (sob).

* * *

" Ok, here we go, making an attempt at a baseball game," Siryn used her sonic scream to project her voice over the baseball field. " Which, if anyone wants my opinion..."

" And nobody does..." Storm commented loudly.

" ...Is going to be a disaster. In outfield we have the New X-Men, while at bat we have the Old X-Men."

" Hey!" Wolverine yelled up at her. " Who ya callin' old!"

" Well, that old geiser right there is up to bat." She replied. " Move it, Wolvie."

Wolverine can up to the plate, swinging a few times in preperation.

Hellion, the pitcher, wound up dramatically and sent the ball flying at him. Wolverine didn't swing.

" Strike one!" Prodigy, the umpire, shouted.

" No!" He protested.

" Yes." Prodify replied. " He's using his telekinesis to put them on target. That was a strike."

" Fine." Wolverine grumbled. The second ball flashed by, and he hit in into left field.

He dashed towards first base. As he neared it, the claws on both hands flashed out. " Get out of my way!" He roared.

Pixie, who was the first basewoman, shrieked and dove out of the way, the ball flying over her head.

Wolverine headed to second base. X-23 leapt out in front of him. " I'm getting to that base!" Wolverine yelled at her.

" Oh yeah?" She replied. " We'll see about that!" The two began to hack and slash at each other.

" Guys! Cut it out!" Siryn shrieked. It made everyone on the field cring in pain, but they didn't pause in their fight. Siryn sighed. " Ok, fine. Cyclops, get up here. Here comes Cyclops up to bat! Hellion sends it to him...Oh, strike one! That was a terrible swing! Strike two! Here comes number three...he hits it! The ball goes out to Rockslide, he throws it to first base and...Cyclops! Hey, that's not fair!"

As the ball was heading for first base, Cyclops zapped it right out of the air.

" Scott!" Jean Grey cried. " Stop it right now!"

" Stop?" Cyclops wailed. " You're not telling them to stop!" He pointed an accusitory finger at X and Wolverine, who had carried their feud out to right field. " You let _Wolverine _do whatever he wants!"

" _Wolverine_ is not my husband!" Jean shot back.

" Too bad." Wolverine called out, then continued to fight X-23 at a glare from Jean.

" Come on people! Back on track! Get a new ball, will you?" Siryn called. " Storm, you're next. Here she comes. Strike one! Storm appears to have trouble with her hand-eye coordination."

" Shut up and leave her alone!" Beast yelled up at her.

" Thank you, Henry!" Storm said, then got her second strike. As the ball came flying out to her again, she put down the bat and held her hand out towards it. With a forceful wind, it flew right out of the baseball diamond. " Home run!" She announced.

" It's not a home run!" Pixie cried, flying out to catch the ball. " I've got it!"

" That's not fair!" Storm complained as she raced to first.

" Nobody's playing fair here, sis, so you might as well suck it up!" Siryn informed her.

Cyclops crossed third and dashed for home. Surge, who was catcher, caught the ball and leapt for the plate. Cyclops sent a beam from his eyes at her, which she dodged. As she did so, Cyclops dove for the base. Surge got there a second too late.

" Safe!" Prodigy exclaimed.

" What?" Surge roared. " Not true!" She held out a heavily gloved hand, which crackled with electricity. " You say that he's out right now, or I'm going to fry you like a chicken from Kentucky."

" Please don't!" Prodigy begged, backing away from her. " You _love_ me, remember?"

" I mean it!" Surge yelled. " Say that he's out! Say it!"

Prodigy backed across the field, and Surge followed him, hand oustretched and menacing. From over on third base, Storm clapped an exasperated hand to her forehead. " You know what?" She cried, raising her hands to the sky, " This is over! You're all behaving like children! No more baseball!"

Clouds formed, the air froze, and hail bigger than baseballs began to rain down. Everyone gasped as the ice pelted them, and raced back to the school.

* * *

Just for those of you who don't know, Siryn (Theresa Cassidy) is a woman who was with the X-Force and X-Factor. She was not technically with the X-Men, but I like her so I decided to put her in this story. She has sonic scream, which can preject her voice to unnatural levels.


End file.
